


Ticket To Ride

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, Other, intense onesided eyefucking over chicken nuggets, it's not lennison it's a good friendship... perhaps idk yet, oblivious airport personnel like seriously they're not related how are you that fucking oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: OH MY GOD





	

‘Likewise. I also didn’t expect that you’d be on the hellsite, watching the fandom.’ I said.  
‘I didn’t mean to, y’know, I fell into it…’  
‘No need to explain. I can’t believe I’m meeting you!’ I was grinning by now. I then remembered some of the things I’d said about him, but it looked like he was too nice of a person, even in death. I shooed those thoughts away and concentrated on the here and now.  
‘What’s the plan then?’ George turned to John. John had a thoughtful look on his face, and he finally responded.  
‘I think I’d better find Lucy. She’d know.’  
‘Who’s Lucy?’ George said, asking my question for me. I was wondering if it was a former girlfriend or something, maybe another one of their ‘geniuses’.  
‘If you’re questioning my faithfulness, I’m going to have to remind you of someone?’ John said very cheekily back to George. ‘C’mon, I don’t fancy airport food. Let’s try one of these stores around here.’  
George smiled at John’s suggestion at lunch, and I had to laugh a bit from the food stereotype he always seemed to fulfil. After a quarter of an hour of wandering aimlessly in a city none of us knew particularly well, I saw a familiar sign that I had learnt to memorise.  
‘I need to go in here!’ I said hurriedly. ‘Look after my bags, I’ll be five minutes!’ I finished, heading up the escalator that lead to a Japanese store. I stocked up on my favourite types of gummies, and bought ten dollars’ worth of Ramune, a drink I could not live without. I paid for the heavenly goods and rushed out.  
‘What’s all this?’ John asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
‘Supplies.’ I replied with a bit of sass. John shrugged and we kept walking. Eventually, we ended up just going to McDonald’s and I had to have chicken nuggets, remembering about my iron levels. I had to sit next to John as we both wanted the booth chairs and George was happy to sit on the uncomfortable chair. I sipped at my chocolate milkshake, knowing that the chocolate would cancel out the chicken’s effect on my iron levels. It was an awkwardly silent meal, because whatever we had to talk about was either too weird for a crowded establishment here or just not as interesting as the food. I didn’t even notice that George was staring me dead in the eyes. Was this eyefucking? I didn’t know. It was slightly creepy with the knowledge he was supposed to be dead and was technically older than my dad, who was old anyway. I finally made the decision that this was involuntary, staring into space. It was very terrifying to know I wouldn’t be back home for a while, it seemed so dark and cold, like the places I loved. When I was there it felt light but stagnant and warm, but now I realised my own room was ventilated by drafts and was therefore cool, and was usually dark because the curtains were drawn. That thought lead me onto what if I hadn’t have left the curtains open after it got dark? I often came home after school and sat doing homework on my bed, and my dad would insist on the curtains being open for that time. I couldn’t be bothered closing them, and sitting on my bed reading fanfiction before I got onto my work was another factor. I would have been so invested I wouldn’t have noticed an explosion. This was a normal setting of thinking for me, existential beyond my years and thinking about parallel timelines and alternate universes. So many ideas were floating through my brain I lost track of them all. It was a curse in many ways because a new idea would jump in and push the one thought I did not want to go out. I was floating, really. I realised I needed to stop myself before I fell into a trance of my own blue thoughts. The walls of shimmering blues and blacks like oil on water retreated from my vision like opening doors and I was back into reality, in time to slap George’s hand away from the remnants of my food. He hadn’t even finished his, and was still going for mine!  
I don’t remember much speaking during the time it took to get back into the city, waiting for George to grab his things and going back out to the airport. John didn’t know where Lucy could be, but guessing by her normal patterns she would be in Britain. A long flight, but the first place outside of the country I’d be going to was the one place I did want to go, that was the first bonus. I could perhaps sleep on this flight too. George had earned himself a stockpile of money for days like this and the pile of money that we had to exchange was great anyway, but George even had a credit card to use. I’d never been to this part of any airport before, and it was a new and exciting yet still nervewracking experience. George and John seemed to know where to go, and I was surprised that not even one person commented on the fact that they yet alone looked exactly like themselves from more than fifty years before but were with someone who was not a relation to them. I was surprised at the naivety of the employees, but still grateful nonetheless. The plane was huge, something I’d never been on before and I was happy not to have the window seat anyway even though I normally did have it. The plane took off, and the trip lasted through the night. The lights dimmed, and soon I was the only one awake. I felt myself drifting, falling so far away.  
~To Be Continued~


End file.
